


Darling, Dearest, Dead — Regulus Black

by regulusblacks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Character(s), Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hogsmeade, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black Lives, Slow Burn, The Marauder's Map, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulusblacks/pseuds/regulusblacks
Summary: Regulus Black had been raised to believe in blood purity and superiority in having the Black family name. He was taught to look down on mud-bloods and blood-traitors as they were scum compared to them.Aurorette Baudelaire-Lestrange had been raised to believe blood purity didn't matter and there was nothing superior from having a typically pureblood name, her mother had taught her that much.When her mother was killed, Aurorette was convinced it was because of foul-play. Her mother's body wasn't even properly recovered and she knew it had to be dark witches or wizards. It was a year later that Jaques Baudelaire, her father, was also killed. An accident at work? Bullshit.Henceforth, Aurorette was sent to live with her aunt and uncle, who weren't the worst people at all, but they weren't her parents.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 4





	Darling, Dearest, Dead — Regulus Black

Lucinda Novak picked up her wand and reached behind her head, twisting her long red hair into an up do with it, right out of her face. Her books, notes and parchment took up most of the library table and the pots of ink were scarcely stood up correctly, one wrong move and all her open Divination books would be covered. She, like many other students in her year, had been given much more homework than her previous years work. A notable victim of this was Aurora Baudelaire-Lestrange.

Soon enough, Lucinda had a role of parchment in-front of her and her quill was scratching away on her homework. Her handwriting was perfectly cursive and neat, but with her rush there was a clear waver to it. Suddenly, a loud slam came from opposite her at the table, and the black ink was pooled at the middle of her sentence.

"Rora!" Lucinda scolded, not checking to see wether she had addressed the right person, or people. She immediately swinging her arm into her bag to retrieve a tissue to reduce the smudge of liquid ink, only it seemed to spread around further, "you have to stop slamming your books down while I'm writing! We don't use muggle pens here. . ."

"Oh quit whining, use your bloody wand, we're witches," Aurora huffed, throwing herself down in her seat and putting her bag beside her. Going through it for her own things, she looked up and lay her arm across her table to push Lucinda's things back towards her side of the table, only, another pot of ink spilled, "Merlin, Luce, move your things!"

"Careful!" Lucinda scowled pointing her want at the large puddle, after having just used her wand to clear up the small ink spot made few moments ago. She caved and closed some of the books she didn't need and put them aside, vastly increasing space for them. The pool of ink disappeared and the red head finally looked up at who had sat down at the table.

Aurora adorned her Gryffindor robes but she lacked her soft pink hair. It was much brighter and harder like her clear angered mood. Her bag looked as if there was not much in there but she began to hoard out a big book and a handfuls of parchment. Lucinda sat up straight in her seat to see the book's title. It was a Herbology book for N.E.W.T level. 

"Herbology really that tough, huh?" Lucinda joked, putting her chin in her palm and watching Aurora in amusement. She looked up from looting in her bag with a glare. Frowning slightly, Lucinda nodded her head towards Aurora's bag, "how'd you fit so much stuff in there?"

Aurora stopped and sighed, realising it probably wasn't worth getting so worked up about the class. She resolved to calming her movements a little, "extendable charm. . .s'all well and good but I have things in here from third year. . ." 

Lucinda chuckled, "blimey, perhaps you should go through everything already."

"I would, but there's just so much," she huffed, taking out another small pile of what looked like leaflets, she examined them for a brief moment before throwing them down, "look, I still have those job leaflets from last year, y'know, the careers thing with professor McGonagall. Didn't help much, still no idea what I wanna do."

When Aurora received no response, she looked up, " Are—Are you even listening to me?" 

Lucinda hummed in reply, still back to her homework. Aurora narrowed her eyes and swung her legs up to kick Lucinda's shins. She whined, leaning her arm to rub her now bruised shins, "hey! What was that for?"

"I'm complaining about my life problems and you're ignoring me to do your. . .Divination homework!" She complained, sitting up to look at the work title. 

"You're right, I do apologise," Lucinda nodded, her tone slightly sarcastic as she folded her arms on the table to listen. She raised her eyebrows a little for Aurora to continue.

"As I was saying," Aurora trailed off, putting the leaflets in-front of her, "I still have no idea what I want to do after Hogwarts, I mean, I've selected decent subjects but what if I fail them—"

"Aurora, you took ten subjects for N.E.W.T level, and you got all E's and O's in your O.W.Ls last year, you can do pretty much any job," Lucinda laughed, shaking her head and opening her book back up to continue her homework, "you're one of the top students in the year, there is no way you will fail."

"I hope you're right," she sighed, slumping back in her seat before taking a look around at other students who had free periods. She noticed that the marauders, Atria, Marlene, Lily, Eric and Mary were nowhere in sight, "where is everyone anyway?"

"Class, Alchemy and some other I think, you didn't take it, did you?" Lucinda looked at her after glancing around. Aurora shook her head picking up her quill to start her homework for herbology, "figures, it's boring."

"I agree," Aurora laughed, putting a hand on her parchment so it lay flat properly. She began to write about the work set by professor Sprout that morning. Her handwriting, unlike Lucinda's, was messy and only just about legible. After many years of using quills, Aurora still wasn't used to them, she much preferred muggle pens, but her professors heavily encouraged her to use normal pens. 

It was no secret that Aurora did well in her studies, she had been made prefect, took part in frog choir and ghoul studies, and played on the Gryffindor quidditch team as seeker alongside James and Marlene. She would definitely end up in a good job like an Auora or a Healer. 

After 45 minutes or so, her eyes began to wander. She had almost finished the roll she had to complete but she couldn't exactly remember what type of class the Venomous Tentacula seeds were considered to be. She leant her chin in her palm and bit down on her nails, a nasty habit that Lucinda and Lily would always scold her on, but right then she was paying no mind. Had the homework instructed her not to, she would've consulted her textbook. 

As she looked around, Aurora suddenly started to feel as though there were a set of eyes on her. She looked at Lucinda to see wether the red head was staring again, but unsurprisingly, she was leant over her parchment. 

Sighing, she gave in and cautiously wrote down 'class C non-tradable', she wasn't exactly sure wether it was correct but she seemed to remember Professor Sprout telling the class about how, despite being venomous, people still kept them as pets. 

Yet, when she twisted in her seat to comfortably write again, she locked eyes with someone. Regulus black at been looking at her. Like Sirius Black, he was tall with dark hair and he had pleasant facial features. Unlike him though, he had distinct bright green eyes and wore green Hogwarts robes for his Slytherin house. 

Aurora hadn't properly talked to Regulus since being herbology partners in 4th year. He seemed to despise her for no particular reason at all and rejected to do any of their partner work at all. Since then, she didn't make any reason to talk to him. 

Coming back into the moment, Aurora blinked and looked back down at her work, ignoring Regulus holding gaze, but he soon too looked away from her. She carried on writing but couldn't help wondering wether Regulus meant to look at her.


End file.
